


Roses and Popcorn

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dillon finds an old friend to rely on.
Relationships: Dillon Quartermaine/Lulu Spencer





	Roses and Popcorn

She paced the docks nervously, back and forth with impatience, wondering why she agreed to meet him here. Locking and unlocking her fingers, tapping the point of her shoe now and then, she released a long and deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down.

Time changed things. Situations. People. She had succumbed to it more than anyone as she lost the men who she thought she would love forever, now subject to Maxie’s crazy doings and her own cluelessness.

What she wanted was a break. She wanted the world to slow down so she could breathe, think straight, and figure out what the hell she wanted or needed in life.

Turning on the ball of her feet once more, she was stunned to stillness.

There he stood with a small, friendly smile and little wave of hello.

Without any thought at all, her feet raced to him. She threw herself at him, swinging her arms around him neck, and shut her eyes tightly, praying he would be as thankful to see her as she was him.

All he could manage was a surprised grunt, slowly embracing her with his arms. However, after a few moments of her holding onto him for dear life, he groaned, “Lulu, I kinda need to breathe.”

Lulu released him with a laugh, overjoyed tears leaving her eyes, as she took a step back, “Sorry, I just—“ Shrugging her shoulders, she met his eyes with relief, “I’m so glad you called, Dillon.”

“I get that.” He nodded slowly, still slightly wrinkling his brow, “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Lulu shook her head slowly, smiling brightly; _I want to forget everything but you right now. I need to._

Dillon surrendered, holding his hands up briefly before signaling for her to sit with him on the bench.

Following him in a peaceful silence, she took a seat with him and traced his eyes towards the night dancing on the water.

For a moment, they just sat there. Two old friends with a world of understanding between each other.

Dillon broke the silence, wistful in his tone, “I still can’t believe she’s gone.”

Bowing her head, she pressed her lips fiercely together in fear she would say the wrong thing. The truth was his return to Port Charles had little to do with her, and everything to do with Georgie.

Still, she appreciated his request to meet her and ignored any slight bitterness at all else.

“I left the usual with her today. Roses, popcorn, and hours of my brilliant ramblings to think about.” Taking in a deep breath, Dillon faced her with a smirk, “She’d hate that I spend money to come back here just to talk her ear off.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Ah, sure you do. You hate listening to me.”

“If you really believed that, you wouldn’t have asked me to meet you here.”

“Very true.”

“So, uh, you just passing through and needed someone to be cold with you? Or is there a reason we’re meeting in one of the worst places in Port Charles?”

He let out a sharp laugh, surveying their surroundings, “I figured you’d be comfortable here, seeing as you dated a mobster and all.”

“And the gossip reaches you elsewhere.” Lulu teased with a feigned shock, playfully batting her eyelashes, “What else have you heard?”

“Not much except that disasters seem to strike town every couple of months. Weird, May is a bad month around here.”

“So why come back? Humoring a Spencer could not have been that far up on the to-do list.”

“Maybe it was. Maybe…it’s something I miss about this crazy town.”

“Miss, huh? What do you miss?”

“Certain places,” He glanced her through the corner of his eye, “Certain people.”

“Hmm…sounds tough.” She tried to downplay her excitement, returning her eyes to the water, “Maybe you should come back.”

“Right, and create a little Hollywood in Port Charles. Capture all the craziness on film.”

“True.”

“Have no clue where I’d stay.”

She hissed, giving him a sympathetic expression, “You’re right. We can’t have you going homeless.”

“I did hear something about a room being available near a certain blond. Right in my price range.”

Gasping, she placed a hand to her chest, “The blond or the room?”

Dillon gave her a scathing look before allowing his expression to melt into excitement, shifting his whole body towards hers, “Whatta do you think? Would it be weird?”

“Now, nothing seems weird to me.”

A little hurt by her nonchalance; he hung his head and lost some spark.

Lulu caught it, placing a hand over his, and awaited his eyes, continuing, “It would mean a lot, if you came back. Especially to that blond.”

His smile returned, “That’s what I was hoping to hear.”


End file.
